mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
My Singing Monsters Wiki talk:The Ghazt Theory
BBB Please add your BBB ID to this list below, not in the Edit Summary box on the right, if you want to be added as a Friend in My Singing Monsters. * 10926844DG Bryan -Please add me friend to light torches. - Ilight your torch every day (European time because I'm from Italy) . Have a good day.. Bryan.goodmade (talk) 14:41, April 21, 2014 (UTC) *2992434KC-I'm level 30 and have al islands. Please like my plant island, send me a referral, and light my torches. I'd appreciate it! *11874225ID - Daily player, will like back and light torches daily. *10788147DD - Hello, my name is Aubriana. I am a daily player and would really appreciate it if you add me and like my plant island! <3 I'll return the favor. I light torches every day. MSM.princess.20 (talk) 19:07, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Aub ** 11422822KG - I light all friends torches every day and "like". I'm working to get full ethereal. Please be kind enough to add me. TY--S!^^oN.g (talk) 06:56, April 18, 2014 (UTC) *'10977098IK' Hey! My name's Rafael I'm a new French daily gamer and I like and light torch every day if you do the same ;) *'10977098IK' *11850276HC - Daily player, I light torches and like islands. Please lite/like mine. *Daily player will light torches, please light mine 8266547MB *Daily player will light torches, please light mine 8264783MB *4552433JJ - Level 30 - Mother told me not to play with fire. Fortunately for you, I never listened. Unfortunately for me, severe bed wetting cramping my game with the ladies. *10174618GK - Daily player, please add me. I'll light your touches. *10235684Jc Daily player~~ please add me! *10929218GK- Please friend me! Everyday I will light your torch! Please! *10587968JK Hey please add me Im a liker and lighter! *Hey Everyone, I play everyday and if you light my torches I will return the favor! My friend code is: 7203533ML (gamertag is: thatdude42028) *11070903CJ - Daily Player. Will light torches and like Islands. Please light mine too. Thanks. *73801MH - daily player here! Please light my torches and I'll light yours too. Thanks! *6730464bk please light my torch ;) daily player *Pleeeeeaaase add me! I lite every day! 10044306AK (Juicyolo) :) Add me !! :) *49711MJ - Torch lighter, Island liker:) *899511oig daily player great Island lights torches please add him *510227CJ Daily player! light my torch and I will light your back! Thank you! *10786954DM-Daily player! in need of friends!OctaviaJames2014 (talk) 17:23, March 11, 2014 (UTC) *'10654039KJ' Daily player who likes & lights! Looking for friends who will return the favor. :) Just call me kate (talk) 19:10, March 9, 2014 (UTC) *10682897EL - Play Everyday, lights all torches found get adding ;) oh and i'll always like all islands so please like back?:) <3 *7020124HK light and like my islands and I will do the same :) *'9738094JI' and 9744056EA Add for torch!!!! I'll light yours. *'10498444FG' - Light plant torches. Thank you and I'll return the favor. 3/5/14 *10467930mc - new daily player need friends that light torches i go through my friends daily and light all available Angelena.richardson (talk) 23:21, March 4, 2014 (UTC) *'8810826BM - Daily player, light my torches and ill do the same. March 2, 2014.' *10686268hg- new daily player, add me ill light your torches for you! *9738094JI Add for torch!!!! I'll light yours. *7559184MM - Might as well add mine here too :D Admiral Lilwall (talk) 08:47, February 27, 2014 (UTC) *Daily MSM player :) add me 9657498GC Thanks! *5271620DC -- I'd be grateful for likes and torches lit. My plant island is coming along. I submit likes and light torches! Thanks *9947771DL -- Add me ! I will like all of your islands and light torches! Please do the same back ! Im a daily user, and please be patient! I promise i will get yours done everyday! *Hey MSM fans! Get your 5 free diamonds... Go to options, add 7781829ED in the referral code and tap submit. *8714931DL Daily player. I have added several of you and lit torches for each. Please return the favour and I will do the same daily. if we all light torches the way we say we are going to, everyone can have torches lit all the time. I have over 50 "friends" and can't keep 16 torches lit? Again, I light torches daily, and appreciate everyone's honesty and hope they can do the same ... *8667127FH Daily Player I'll light your torches, you light mine. Thanks :) *9176164HG Daily user. Please light my torches. I light all my friends daily. February 16th, 2014 *'9981307FH' -- Please add me. Recent, active player. Will like and light torches. Always willing to help. --Ovaquaman (talk) 18:19, February 16, 2014 (UTC) *6876809fb please light my torches I will return the favor!!!624264 (talk) 05:40, February 4, 2014 (UTC) *Processing... (talk) 05:48, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Friend Code: 9484523JD add me please I play daily *--Luvnmac (talk) 03:01, February 16, 2014 (UTC) *6330950FM - Level 30. Daily Player. Light my torches pls :-) *'9090305CH' - Please add me as a friend and light my torch (Air Island please). I've been trying to get a Schmoochle with no success. :) *8828666FA - Add me, daily player :) *'8810826BM - Daily player, light my torches and ill do the same. March 2, 2014.' *3458409FF *Hello ! My friend code is : 3458409FF Add me and see my cool Islands ! *2⃣1⃣3⃣1⃣5⃣8⃣1⃣HJ DAILY PLAYER WILL LIGHT TORCH ON YOUR ISLANDS IN EXCHANGE FOR SAME. LUVNMAC ������ WILL ALSO EXCHANGE THUMBS UP! ������ REPLY TO LUVNMAC WITH YOUR NUMBER...--Luvnmac (talk) 03:01, February 16, 2014 (UTC) *Add me,light my fire I will light yours ,I play daily 7900063MF--Rih97 (talk) 19:00, February 10, 2014 (UTC) (DAILY PLAYER) *9640542LI - Daily Player :) *8265498NM - Daily player, light my torches and like my castle and I'll do the same! (: *7905647DL - I'm level 18. light my torches *6876809fb light mine and I will light yours!!!624264 (talk) 05:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC) *8935027IF PLEASE visit my island :) and light my torches, I promise I'll light yours up too! :) *8995110IG Please visit my island and light my torches thanks and I'll do the same to you :) *1683303BD snurflat. Hi! Im level 30 all island havin guy. Truly unique islands. Tryin to get lotsa likes so i can b on the weekly top island page. Ill light torches and send u good vibes! Thumbs up me! Snurflat (talk) 17:37, February 2, 2014 (UTC) * 9559002I6 - I play and light torches daily. * 9164055CN - Need some friends. I play many times daily and will light your fire! Please add me. Thanks! * 9167658FM. I could use a few friends. I play several times a day and will light your torches. Come on baby, light my fire! * 9205086ni and i could use a friend or two, i'll light your torchesThe ultimate user (talk) 03:34, February 1, 2014 (UTC) * 7020124HK, add me to light each others torches! I have 5 pages of friends so its hardto get to everybody but I'll try!! :D *7327356ce - level 30, username tigerlionbearcat, I'll light torches! *'8455330LI - Daily player! Refer me and ill get ya back!' *'8097005KH - Daily player!!!!' *'9258965LB - Please add me and i will light your torches and i will also like your islands daily! :) thanks' *Hello Beautiful Mutants! My number is 8842553KD. C'mon baby light my fire! *'7974490MK - Daily player! See you there!' *7762797CH Add me as a friend a light my torches please! I play all the time and go through my entire friend list everyday to light their torches. *8792473BJ Active player. Play daily. Username Spaceminer. I light all torches everyday. Like my Islands and I'll like yours! :) *8645734KK -daily player --Mane.msm (talk) 22:56, January 19, 2014 (UTC) *Add me. I need friends please. 8255053LB *My kids are obsessed with this game. Please add them and I promise they will light torches and like your islands daily. 8256886JE and 8273780LC thanks a bunch. Neesey5150 (talk) 22:08, January 18, 2014 (UTC) neesey5150 *6876249NB level 21 please add me I wil light your torches, please return the favor. Thanks have fun,Vaportac (talk) 15:28, January 16, 2014 (UTC) *5271620DC - I light torches and play daily! I'd appreciate it if you added me! Lvl 25, restngg *8144925BN - Add Me Please! Screen name CHRISTYB8 LEVEL 30 Light torches Christyb8 (talk) 17:09, January 15, 2014 (UTC) *'8666539FH' - Light torches for torches ! *8765187KJ - please add me. i light as many torches as i can. please do the same for me. *8298551AB - Add me please. I will try to light torches, I am a daily player, give me opinions on my islands if you want! *6575791GN - Please add me, can't afford to buy the gems and would love help with the torches! I promise to return the favor :) thanks! *3043976FG - I play at least twice a day- often more. Please add me *340708FC - Display Name: punctdan : I'm DAILY player. My LEVEL is 30. I have ALL monsters. You will like my Plant Island due to its decorating. I will also decorate other island. SO PLEASE ADD ME! *I'm a new player.Please add me and light my torch and I will do the same to you everyday.8637738AC *6760284JK daily player, please add me!!! *8752814FA *8152707mf daily player please add *8730973ID please add me play daily *8055119AB please add me, I play daily with my kids and they like finding torches to light. *8303642KC Please add me as a friend. Light my torches and I will do the same *8256738FA Add me, I play daily and will light torches. Please light mine too. *8637738AC Please like and torch each other.Thanks a lot *8125122KG Please like and torch me and I'll do the same to you! :) *7153432BK Torch lighter, light mine too *7882340DC Daily player, will light torches, please do the same :) *7811545AH Im vale, help me with my torches :) Ill help u 2¡ *4428105BF:NIQUE372: Thank you faithful torch lighters! Play on! *7072806CK Thank you! *7084790KK Add me as a friend please so we can light each other's torches:) *7107832NC Please add me and light my torches and I will happily do the same for you:) *Hi everyone, i'll add you guys hope i can get some friends requests back too! :3 8006213DN name: wackicha Wackicha (talk) 19:25, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *7513018NI I'd love it if people would light my torches :) I will return the favor :) *7660076DC Will be working my way down this list, I hope you will add me too! *2776958ji name: Josh plant plz, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island- I added you add me 3615985NB *3615985NB Name: Your Boy Jamal. Add me and I'll add you back so we can light eachothers torches. I am an hourly player and I will light yours every day. Thank you :) *2915060EE - melc, thank you! *4357017GH name: FRAPPIER, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island- I added you add me 3615985NB *2173823DL - The Finster awaits your friendship! *5518275Bh and 5563825GL - Please feel free to add us. *3064431FD name: ezzy.baller, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island- I added you add me 3615985NB *6414231EN. Neesey 5150. Please add me. I need some friends. I will light your torches!!! - I added you add me 3615985NB Neesey5150 (talk) 02:50, December 23, 2013 (UTC)neesey5150 *Tikijeep (talk) 22:29, December 19, 2013 (UTC) get free diamonds!.. Add 7781829ED to referral code and friends list. Light my torch and I will light yours too. - I added you add me 3615985NB * Just started recently. Add me plz! 7603615GN Blacktiggress (talk) 06:11, December 18, 2013 (UTC)blacktiggress, ---I added you! Add me 6847902AG :-) * I just started playing recently, so I hadn't cleared away all the trees on cold Island and now there's a bunch of great Christmas trees. I made a snowflake design and I would love to have people come and see what it looks like. 7401121AH *3392441BF Add me! *5541466JA - I will light your toches over and over like a MONKEY! - I added you add me 3615985NB *4357017GH -christianfrappier Play hourly have lit a bunch of the people's torches, Hopefully you can do the same for me, -I added you! Add me 6847902AG :-) - I added you add me 3615985NB *Add me please. Friend code 4536402NW Daily player will like islands and light you're monster's torches., *7329801ff play come on by *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) - I added you add me 3615985NB *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) - I added you add me 3615985NB *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player) - I added you add me 3615985NB *3458409FF Add me ! I will See you on this game ! *7548091EN I visit players islands. I'll gladly light torches- I added you add me 3615985NB *7159913LN help to light wishing torch --- I added you! Add me 68747902AG :-) - I added you add me 3615985NB * 6796189KL *Japoda* Lvl30 Big thanks to everyone who has been lighting my torches. I finally got a Jeeode!!! *- - - 7236232AM 'My Singing Dylan' Plz light a torch :) :) Thx *1254261CL please lite my torch I will light yours *7513018NI I'd love it if people would light my torches :) I will return the favor :) - I added you add me 3615985NB *6205166BI - like/torch light--- I added you! Add me 6847902AG :-) *7327356ce - I will light yo fire! - I added you add me 3615985NB *3064431FD name: ezzy.baller Hourly player, will light/like your island --I added you! Add me 6847902AG :-) *884830LI Level 30 Please like my Plant and Ethereal islands. Thanks!Ellisk (talk) 01:36, November 1, 2013 (UTC) *5857332LG If you like my island each day I'll do so for you too. October 19th, 2013. Edit your name here if you like my island daily so I can like you island. *1476262gc (Aveoq01) Level 30 daily player.Please feel free to ask questions on my message wall. Like my islands and referral code. *5651713NJ Thanks! *5965048BG - Emeraldducken - level 21 Emeraldducken (talk) (UTC) *5816861GL - Daily player! I'm from Italy too!! (^_^) -- add me please! Xiadi *5841905AD -- Daily player from Italy :-) Thanks! Grazie! Rikauno *ShhhAngel - 3533310AC - friendly island visits ! XoxoShhhangel (talk) 23:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC)]] *6040105GL -- Thanks! New Player/span> *Elizamiza xxx. 5594217CD Thanx x *5328723NL *dumbbutterfly 3529919JL (Daily player) *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *DucatiMonsterLiz. 5515498DI *boomshakalaka10 (542949611) *eyerol *djb1541 *TheMattyStew BBB MJS (talk) 14:12, September 25, 2012 (UTC) *2136257NJ add me xx *- *Ezz1969 - I added you add me 3615985NB *ressespeices16 *AngelsAroundUs - I added you add me 3615985NB *Roseybarn - I added you add me 3615985NB *frekinawesome - I added you add me 3615985NB *birdiedee - I added you add me 3615985NB *Sugarspleen *Rollermonkey1 - I added you add me 3615985NB *Mrs D#5--Frantastix5 *BOBBYTEB *Paulthejet *4039741CD - wldchd521 - vote vote vote for my island! *Tweetybatten (GC ID) ~ 3850377ID *SensitivePemguin (with an "m" it's stupid I know - August 17, 2013) *Dkhaslegos1 (2662521CL) *WyvernGamer (43844212KA) * Rosebuddies! (Needs the !)Or 3845560DG Thanks a million coins!Corny, I know! - I added you add me 3615985NB * pianonurse - 5197716HK - I added you add me 3615985NB * cookiezilla - 5191731JD - I added you add me 3615985NB * qwerty-Jake * 2733839KF Stevilchapman (talk) 02:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) * gifvale 5714402DE * DocTree 4451232ai DocTree (talk) 23:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC) * BW3612 5089944BK Thanks!532489 (talk) 08:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) * Surfcow 3038818MK * 5236408AI *BigLobedWelder- 4989418FABigLobedWelder (talk) 21:34, October 8, 2013 (UTC) *Puffballfan1221 my code is 6138444HC for Hewy :) please add me, I would love to see your island I'm always playing *york117 -4513638FM XD I just got a few messy islands but they'll be cleaned up once I get all the monsters *74699EK I play on the bus/at work/toilet/bed/everywhere! - I added you add me 3615985NB *-Beans -I'm always messing with my islands, so check my islands sometime *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too play every day:P - I added you add me 3615985NB *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) - I added you add me 3615985NB *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player) *- I added you add me 3615985NB *510227CJ Daily Player. light my torch and I will light yours! Thank you! *6330950FM (Daily player, light my torches and I'll return the favor) *8667127FH Daily player, light my torches and I'll light yours. Thanks :) *8810826BM - Daily player, light my torches and ill do the same. February 6, 2014. *'7974490MK - Daily player! See you there!' *8139925HF Come on, baby, light my fire! I play several times a day and will be a pyromaniac for you! *8367534HA: daily player. You light my fire and I will light yours. Ty!! *4428105BF: NIQUE372 Thank you faithful torch lighters! Play on! *2776958ji name: Josh plant plz, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island *4357017GH name: FRAPPIER, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island *7490997BF name troncmaster, I play regularly during the day will add back and light torches in return and give likes *7668552MM - light my torches and I'll light yours :) daily player *3064431FD name: ezzy.baller, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island *4499244ie - Level 28 - Please help me light my torches on Cold Island! I play multiple times daily and will light your torches as well! *4357017GH -christianfrappier Play hourly have lit a bunch of the people's torches, Hopefully you can do the same for me *7329801ff play everyday come on by *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too play every day:P *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player) *- - - 7236232AM 'My Singing Dylan' Plz light a torch :) :) Thx *7401121AH come visit and light my fires. :-) Also, see my blog post *7548091EN please add me n I will help out! (Daily playa) *7311222JI light my torch and like my sight and I will happily light yours and like you back! ~~ Edrust~~ *7327356ce - happy to like your island and light your torch if you add me! *3064431FD name: ezechiel.ekra Hourly player, will light/like your island *1254261LC. Please lite my torch! *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *1254261lC ill lite yours daily player *5497986GC -daily player❤ to like *Please add me to your list 5440141AH, many thanks,~~Jax~~ *JL Johnston-5592069IH plz add me I'm level 16(player) *9710ne * 3064431FD name: ezzy.baller Hourly player, will light/like your island *6826698A - New MSM island player and thank you!! *2342289NN - Thanks! *6700334cc Auressea (talk) Nov 5, 2013 * I discovered this game and played ALL weekend! Noob- lvl 14 *6325652BC movedbynoise - Level 10, newbie, ty 2013.10.20 *2153792BC - Europe (LVL30, all ethereals) *2222272EM - I am working on my Ethereal Island, check it out, Thanks! (daily player) *4671672JG - Julycherub many thanks in advance. *3715057BF - Morgan (level 19, daily player) *4123574BA - Jeepzy *Elizamiza xxx. 5594217CD *55565096LG *4808869HB Noob *1950391KB *7241862AG *3849237IH - I play all the time and love viewing other people's islands!! Violet Valerie *1476262gc- Aveoq01 Level 28 daily player *5515498DI DucatiMonsterLiz. Thanx xx *ValveAperture - 5702774JA *4491919GN please add and check out my islands. I will do the same. Many thanks. *5208415AB Newbie *4497059HN *4598146DA *2592184KA - Daily player *4206964BK - Daily player *4863254KC Will like on your castle :) *4071841JJ *2239516BK *5436601FB :) daily player! *3991550HM-Level 19- Daily Player *3382298LM- Level 17- Daily Player *66464BK eyerol *1860953DF - GamezRulez (Level 30 Daily player, Air and Earth Island in the Top 25) *3942915AJ - daily player level 18 added 3rd sept 2013 *3343175CF- Daily Player-Level 19- Looking for nw Singing monster friends :) *2731403AF - Daily Player - Check out my islands! Would love suggestions. *5012233LB 3x Daily player, always visit my neighbors ----- HamstaMaster *4281378FM - Level 16- Always looking for new MSM friends :) *4629590NA - Daily Dark player *3217581HF - Daily player (visit my plant island, others are work in progress) *1113635MN - Daily player (Check out my islands) *3845560DG - Daily Player *4658668MA - Daily Player *4592109FJ - Daily Player *2130141KD - Daily Player *2662521CL - Daily Player *4071198IG - Daily Player *2941294IK - Daily Player * 4934565MD - aymiecakes * 5070377NJ - turbulentmayo *3557885db - Please visit my plant and cold islands and let me know how I'm doing *2200584CE - All Levels *4103030BE *4343700BC - Daily Player *4242586EG - (Level 12 Daily Player) *4105735MJ *3219377KL - safrouph *3855257GH - Daily Player *3930668KA - B1gBaller or Burton799 (Level 13 Daily Player) *2278878DA - bschaber (Level 24) *1476262gc - Aveoq01 (Level 28 Daily Player) *2841513JF - lilmonkmonk (Daily Player) *2003516DC - Seitrax (Level 27 Daily Player) *2962093ML - Pickje07 (Daily Player) *2269092AA - Pineapple7015 *4004096JG *3662985JJ - Bobbyteb *3576197NB - Bobbyteb *3609246KC *351001FA - Nina (Level 15) *1252425CD - calvin.alves (Level 30, constantly updating islands) *1575032JC - Daily Player *3372559DL - mewnsea *2121020LK - Daily Player *2769921KH - FiFYI *2324386DE - Mr_Bass_1987 *22534434KF - gingeranna *2331042LA - Kerblimey *3246270ik *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *3230427gj *2765560aa *2886157CL *3067666NA - Daily Player *1835094ni *1093874MG *2183870BM - my beautiful monsters *2205385IH *2775816IE *2638779KF *1894113JD *1937058GC *2232787GJ *1968575DH - (Zzuxon's daughter) *853935MN *2290838GC *1004761JB *1830013LF - swtshani *2405221MH - #1K1NG *2278335KF *2231931GB *2550090EC *7905647DL *2469051CJ *2292489BF *2472362AC *2278335KF *2464768LG *7241862AG *2344573CH *2401405KD *2394878FM *102106GC - javar1ch *2061136AA *1666702FI - Blazer99186 *1226574EK *1748874BE *2295772EM *2012149kd *2196959EB - kbeffinphresh *1543445ML *2207987IN *2128079AB *2129301ID *1679343LL *2015020MA *1545547MF *2093472KM *2121533IL *1928589BN *1093964NC *2118483GF *2065763JH *1892185AL *1940071HH *64094bi *1479025hb *1795660LK *444909FF - jopster.2. *1768437AD - dahill5000 *1615685cl *1484871if - autumn aka ressespeices16 *1590438DM *1550850HA *1235151jl - Ceebats *740446JA *1464031AB *1436661NB - AngelsAroundUs *1017357HN *1407248CM *1520201FJ *1322265KH - mikethcarpetguy *2043032NG *2118483GF *1147118BA *995622KG *858158NA *313006JE *978864DG *1551731ND - Alf B *707344ME *1178930GC - Lykerwin *812259NH - Gn_graymalkin *840846EK *1035098DE *1151285NB - Merlirin *1213728FG - Lauren *895257AD - Manalith *1100880BC *1131376IE *1180378JM *1324439KJ - LunaticMercury *1329420EE - Jiraporn *299960gm - sparkeythegreat *299788lk - lizzy *566824hk - marky boy *962617fn - daman *1463336AA - Phil *1590421EH - Mark Lawrence *1462901ID - Mona *1652186KC - Sarawr *1714942KG - Buttercream Swirl *1717541IH - Becky *1311035GN - Robskibeat *1707664EA *4129790NA *1662592KE *1852984AA *912953CD *1813484CE - Sundae *1891282FE - Wynlvh *1633577EL *1669713FF *1953384Jk *2118483GF *1968575DH *2026194NI *1521815NL *1950114cg *2146548HG *2245802MK *2063234KG *1516653DN *1892733LF *64094bi Diane DelSig *802482di (Brian Maruschak, Level 30) *2003516DC Seitx *1130766fa *2196595EB *1685503HL *2357331CJ﻿ *2358352GM *2354998DI *1860563EN das me :D *2430535IB *2613642NM *2573421JJ *2653912AI *2440391kb *2729450FM ----thebigshabam *2329984FK *2397270je ---thesupermike *2444629HN - Kynosaur *3034841JN - 2013 *3078245JB *3066422BI *3185226JI *2574468GE *2763883MF - jd2148 *2562558AG- CesarTheSanchez *2226774AC *2709345bb -- IllusoryThrall *3378494fa -july 2013 *1747820nc ~Circe31415 *2498978kk ~Blake *3496058EK - Laurie *3573779DD *2602164LG ~ Chris *3455024FK - *mermaid* *1531011bd Simon *2716965kd Henry *3658434DM - pennylp *3570506HI -gemharman *1137770GC - mceggnog *2137661KL--Frantastix5 *3732068LC - ZuluMuchi :) *2403996CA - mitzxdeea ( level 18 ) *3628831MF ----AlaskanBookwyrm (Level 12, active daily, very social) *2845393FN --Paulthejet (daily player) *3167479JH *3768697HB *3387030FM *3419820JG - Heckle (daily player - rate!) *3483227DD - Joshua The Great (3rd week playing level 17 daily player - like me ) *2771209AH - Continuously (xxipadgirlxx) *2780587EN - ejayzee (daily player) *1476262gc - aveoq01 (daily) *4039741CD - wldchd (new player) *2741741DB *3824238IG - Scorpz *2726107LD- MSM Land *2961951ND- rzs164, I'm on level 18 and have 4 islands *4202774ni - wilmajo *4043915FL *3863443MF - (New daily player) *3673313EH *3129638NE - HannahBMoe (daily player) *4232930Fi - new daily player *4039741CD - wldchd521 - vote vote vote for my plant island! *4148201CL - Talyor Swift *2266072HC - Pryonisys *3374489ID - Grumpy Papoo - regular player, always shuffling island life *49711MJ - Nanster - Lighting torches since 2013! *2662521CL-Dkhaslegos1-(daily player)- MSM IS AWESOME!!! *2662645CD-Scouter789 *4926354AK- Lizz -Daily player! *3016181GH - Daily player *975092HK - Nanonymous *2709516JG grindr, lv27 daily *5197716HK - pianonurse *5191731JD - cookiezilla *6831978EK - Naneki *2423752MI *4394854NI -- Wessel -- Daily player, for now. *2733839KF *3506632km daily player *5496836MI - Jmax0420 *3331866GK - Chace *1729664NK - 4x Daily player, level 30. I'll like your castles, please do the same :) *4022150mk - level 21, daily, thanks!! *5231446HM *5705031EF *163855EJ - Max Level, Daily, Thanks *5150378LI - daily castle lover *4779899IN - Daily player *4428105BF - daily player - thanx! *4732797CD *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *3038818MK - aka Surfcow (Obsessed.) *5162512LG - Sarah Jackson level 25 - like your castles and light wishing torches, please do the same! *5622480EM - Beans - Daily player! *5816956LG - Jelly aka Anonymous Towel - Daily player! *6317551GB - Monsterplayer *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too play every day:P *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player and player) *7301440JK - Paula201204 - I'll visit your islands, light the torches and like your islands daily - thanks for doing the same on my islands ;) *6962852EE - I will light your torch and like your island (daily player) - hopefull you'll do the same for me ;) *573225LB Jawrsh (talk) 15:55, January 13, 2014 (UTC) *8528154MG , 8725593JB please add my son and I. Daily players. Torch lighting and Likes! *"2962093ML" (Rainbow Dash)- Level 30, im currently going through all of my friends and lighting torches and liking islands. if you would like to be part of that, please add me now. =)86NI *9205086NI and could use a friend or two, i'll visit and light The ultimate user (talk) 03:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) The ultimate user (talk) 03:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) *2144465IL yaz679 I will light torches daily. Thanks.Yaz679 (talk) 03:51, February 4, 2014 (UTC) *7781829ED, go to options and submit referral code for 5 free diamonds too!////////////////////////////////// *7149195EJ Louie's Organic Islands! I light daily, and like all islands I think are clever. *10960637LB - Please add me. I play daily and even light random torches! Visit my wall and add your numbers and I will light and like your islands daily @LoopyLori. ps sorry about posting on the wrong forum. I am new. =) 6593791JL - I light torches and like islands daily. Please light my torches Suggestions there should also be an option to maybe gift an egg or monster the another player OR destroy an eggTerrus67 (talk) 23:05, February 2, 2014 (UTC) if you dont want it so as too speed up the hunt for an egg you are after Strategy There should be a strategy page: For example, when you're farming for coins, 4 elements monsters @ lvl 9 are the best. Take two collections (24 - 30 hrs) to pay back for what you pay for food. After, just reaping. Also, a linkage, so to speak, to have no duplication of decorations and still make all monsters on an island 100% happy. For example, Entbrat -- Mammott -- Fwog -- Oaktopus -- Clamble -- Toob -- Bowgart. Yryum (talk) 05:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) [[Link title]] Achievements I recommend creating a section to address the Gamecenter Acheivements from the game, and the tasks or condition required to attain them. Presently there are 17 achievements: My Beloved Monster - "Got a Monster" (10 points) How to Make a Monster - "Bred a Monster" (10points) Mommy's Little Monster - "Get a Monster 100% happy"* (10 Points) *This does not seem to be accurate, I have numerous 100% happy monsters, but have not recieved this achievement. Pump up the Volume - "Reached level 10" (10 points) Gone Platinum - "Got a level 15 Monster" (10 points) Triple Trouble - "Got 3 element Monster" (10 points) Rare Monster - "Got a 4 element monster" (10 points) Clean Sweep - "Cleared all obstacles on an Island" (10 points) Build Me Up Buttercup - Got all Plant Island monsters" (10 points) Cold as Ice - "Got Cold Island" (10 points) Baby, it's cold outside - "Got all Cold Island Monsters" (10 points) In the Air Tonight - "Got Air Island" (10 points) In the Air - "Got all Air Island Monsters" (10 points) Happy When it Rains - "Got Water Island" (10 points) Go into the Water - "Get all Water Island Monsters (10 points) Down to Earth - "Get Earth Island" (10 points) We'll Inherit the Earth - "Get all Earth Island Monsters" (10 points) //I've left all capitalization as seen in the Gamecenter achievements screen, even though it's inconsistent. Chris BelsonRollermonkey (talk) 01:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) 6732783do NezumiAnna.donerpond (talk) 10:54, November 13, 2013 (UTC)...Und Please add me, I will light your torches. 7756405GD Please add 7599521kd I play all day and will light your torches in return!Oomagooma25 (talk) 17:25, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm a new player. Please add my friend code 7599521kd. I will light torches every day!Oomagooma25 (talk) 17:21, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi everyone. I love my singing monsters. Please add 7107832NC to your friends and please light my torches. I will of course add you in kind and light yours as also. I play daily. Lyn0 (talk) 01:34, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi, my friend code is 7762450JM. I will light your torches if you light mine. 4043268BG Please add me! Play many times a day! Light my torches and like my islands! Will do the same for you! Thanks 8379182DA I like friends! Light my torches because I'm poor! I'm also easy to impress, so I like many islands. Also I would never dislike an island because I would feel rude. That's why you should add me. So there. 8666539FH please add 88678L1 - daily player, please add me!!! Sunnyblue878 (talk) 20:59, January 10, 2014 (UTC) 88678LI - daily player, please add me!!! Sunnyblue878 (talk) 21:00, January 10, 2014 (UTC) 7854991EJ - please add me, I am a daily player, please light torches and I will do the sameCallmelilpeach (talk) 16:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC)LilPeachCallmelilpeach (talk) 16:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I am a daily player, only have 2 islands right now, but moving along pretty quickly I think, I am ready to try to get special monsters and would like torch lighting friends...my friend code is 8526612EM...hope to see you soon.Temptress113 (talk) 17:30, January 15, 2014 (UTC)' 8701836EM - been going right down the list and adding/helping. Hook me up :) Daily player. Please add me! 8645734KK --Mane.msm (talk) 22:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC) 9012033FB - Daily Player! I play 3 times a day or more. I always light torches for friends so light torches for me too! 8810826BM - Daily player, light my torches and ill do the same. February 23, 2014. 8601322DI ------- Please add me. I want to make my islands great and need some help lighting torches. I promise to return the favor! I play multiple times a day! Thank you!!!!!! *7327356ce - level 30, username tigerlionbearcat, I'll light torches! Playting daily add me please and ill add you :) Friendcode:10147490NM Divineclown (talk) 00:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Please add me : 7167764GI Cayeu (talk) 00:56, February 21, 2014 (UTC) '''8810826BM - Daily player, light my torches and ill do the same. March 2, 2014.' Please that my torches and like my islands and I'll the same I play alot my friend code is 9090726LE please friend me 5923844IM- come visit and add me. Have all islands, all decorated. I light torches and like islands. Level 30!! Our codes are 11725211HL and 10776687AN we are daily players and light torches whenever possible! Please add us and we sure would appreciate it! --Klamertc (talk) 03:56, April 15, 2014 (UTC)klamertc 9947771DL -- Add me ! I will like all of your islands and light torches! Please do the same back ! Im a daily user, and please be patient! I promise i will get yours done everyday! 9216641GH Daily Player please add me! If you light my torches I will return the favor. :) Im also a liker ;)